Question: A line is expressed in the form
\[\begin{pmatrix} -2 \\ -5 \end{pmatrix} \cdot \left( \begin{pmatrix} x \\ y \end{pmatrix} - \begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 11 \end{pmatrix} \right) = 0.\]The equation of the line can be expressed in the form $y = mx + b.$  Enter the ordered pair $(m,b).$
Solution: Expanding, we get
\[\begin{pmatrix} -2 \\ -5 \end{pmatrix} \cdot \left( \begin{pmatrix} x \\ y \end{pmatrix} - \begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 11 \end{pmatrix} \right) = \begin{pmatrix} -2 \\ -5 \end{pmatrix} \cdot \begin{pmatrix} x - 1 \\ y - 11 \end{pmatrix} = (-2)(x - 1) + (-5)(y - 11) = 0.\]Solving for $y,$ we find
\[y = -\frac{2}{5} x + \frac{57}{5}.\]Thus, $(m,b) = \boxed{\left( -\frac{2}{5}, \frac{57}{5} \right)}.$